


Jealousy, You Fiery Bitch

by origamigoose



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Could be portrayed multiple ways, Jealous Morty, M/M, Rick Being Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigoose/pseuds/origamigoose
Summary: "so how about Rick and Morty, but Morty's like 16 or 17. He notices that for some reason, whenever they're not on adventures Rick is bringing someone home (one night stand wise) and starts to get really pissed off and he doesn't know why"Prompt from my friend pastelPLUNDER. Thank you for the opportunity to write this!





	Jealousy, You Fiery Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelPLUNDER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelPLUNDER/gifts).



      It had only been five hours since they had gotten home from from some planet some light years away. Only five hours, and Rick Sanchez was already out again. Leaving Morty alone in the garage to wait for him to return.  
      It was a crash, a thud, and a giggle that awoke him. All originating in Rick's bedroom.  
Avoiding the creaking floorboards, and squeaky door hinges, he looked into his grandfather's room. He expected exactly what he saw, but the burn of anger and jealousy buried deep inside his chest still hurt.  
      This was not the first time Rick had come home with a stranger wrapped around him. Morty had a feeling it wouldn't be the last either.  
For some time now Morty’s had the inkling of an idea of a feeling deep in his gut. Something he didn't want to name, but seems to have come pre-branded. Love. Honest to god, unavoidable, scary deep love.  
Morty closed the door quietly, and went back to the garage, and that's where he stayed until the next morning.  
      When his grandfather sauntered out of his room and into the garage. The first words out of his mouth were something vile. Undoubtedly something along the lines of 'wish I had worn a condom'. But when Morty had seen his hair, already naturally scruffy, now even more trussed up because of his eventful night, he became enraged. Infuriated. Disgusted.  
      “You goddamn disgusting fucker.” Morty said this with such malice, and intent that it actually made Rick stop in his tracks momentarily. But only momentarily. Just before he grinned wickedly at Morty.  
      “That's what she said.” Rick mocked, which only made Morty even angrier. Morty wanted to scream. Yell. He wanted to hurt Rick. He wanted to do something. He lept from the stool he was sitting on, and banged his fists on Rick's chest.  
      “Why can't you just stay home? Do you know how much it hurts to see you like that? Why do you have to hurt me!” Morty hiccupped, and choked on his tears.  
      “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” Rick took his hands and held them still.  
      “Hush, Mor-Morty.” Rick pulled the boy against his chest. “It-it’s okay, baby. I know...I know.”  
      It wasn't said. Not explicitly, at least. But while Rick held Morty as he cried, it was understood between the two.


End file.
